Ragar Distance
by ShinyShiza
Summary: A sayian called Ragar knows naught of the impending apocalypse... One that will cost him his sister... April... Three years later... will Ragar avenge his sister's death, or die trying? Ragar appears in Ultimate Heroez!
1. Death

3 Years ago

…...

"C'mon, sis!" said a small, blue haired boy.

"I'm comin'!" A little girl about the age of five or six ran to her sibling. She had a blue parka on, and she had dirty blond hair, tied in a ponytail with a blue bow. "We shouldn't be here!" she whispered.

"Oh, stop! I wanna explore!"

"But, Ragar-" the girl began.

"April, it's fine!" Ragar assured.

"But, Mommy died!"

"We can take care of ourselves!" Ragar retorted. "Don't forget, we trained in martial arts!"

"Could we go back? I'm scared!" April cried softly.

…...

I don't remember how it happened...

…...

"Don't be such a whiner! I'm younger and still don't whine as much!" Ragar's voice echoed.

"Sorry..." April's voice echoed as well. Suddenly, a massive, golden tail flew at the duo.

"Huh?"

"Little brother, look out!"

The girl's screams went silent when the tail impacted. A neck snapped. Blood spattered on a nearby rock. A small figure is sent flying away.

Hours pass, and Ragar comes to. "Huh? What happ- April!" Ragar cried out, finding himself alone, inside a giant footprint: An ape's.

Ragar ran to a destroyed roller rink. A little girl lay, immobilized. Her blue parka had become blood red at the hood, the continuous flow of blood trickled from her lips and nose. A tear was in her right eye, her hand grasping golden hair. Her eyes were white and lifeless. And her bow was caught on a broken roller blade rack, as her hair was bloody, making a poignant death portrait.

"NOOO, APRIL! NONONONONO!" Rager cried... his horror pulsatated through his very being... his very soul...

He ran to her lifeless body, crying deeply.

…...

But I killed her...

…...

"I'm sorry!" Ragar's voice reverberated in an echo again. "It's all my fault! I should have been nicer! We could have left!" Ragar's voice was paired with his mournful sobs... when he saw the hair in April's small hand.

…...

No... HE killed her...

…...

"I must... I WILL..." Ragar fumed. "I'll avenge April! I'll become stronger!" His small tail twitched in rage. April's tail was grabbed, and Ragar soaked the bow in the let blood. He tied it around his blue hair tightly, making it look like a true chonmage. It began raining. The blood from April's corpse floated in small streams, in the crevices created by the ensuing apocalypse. Ragar's tears merged with the solemn precipitation.

The four year old's tail tinted yellow, his hair following suit. Ragar didn't notice. His hair reverted to its normal state.


	2. Omen

…...

Present Day

…...

In the desert, a small figure trudged through the dunes in determination. This figure rose his power to the highest he could muster, fighting the oncoming sandstorm, which parted, then swirled at the person's wake. However, before long the force proved far too great, and the figure's knees buckled, unable to bear any more. Covering the young man's body, the endless twisters of sand and grit passed over the cloak he was wearing. The cloak was quickly torn to rags, and the face of the poor fellow was revealed. It was Ragar.

He had no tears, and his skin began to bake under the heated soil. Was this it?

The storm stopped. Covered in sand, Ragar passed out. Not long after, a strange figure in another cloak walked up to the sand where the boy had been buried in the dunes. He dug up the supposed grave with his mind. Blue light flashed brightly, cutting the sand like butter, and lifting Ragar to the surface. The cloaked person then carried Ragar out from the desert, and next to a lakebed. At the bank, he tossed Ragar's unconscious body into the water.

Hydration returned to Ragar. _Am I dead?_ He thought, when his body began to float. _Why am I wet? Where am I? _Oxygen rushed from his lungs. Ragar thrashed, and swam upwards.

The figure looked at the bubbling on the lake's surface. A blue haired head crashed through the water, gasping. "So, you're awake," the figure said.

"What the heck! Who are you?!" Ragar screamed.

"Why is that important?" If the cloak wasn't covering the stranger's face, he might have had a trollface. But Ragar had other things on his mind.

"It isn't! Now I have to go avenge my sister!" Ragar yelled in retort. He was about to fly off, when suddenly, the stranger grabbed his hair. "OW!"

"I'm not finished… what a rash kid…" The weird person replied. "I know something you don't. You'll need it."

"What do you mean?" Ragar changed his tone. His aura had faded away, and he settled down promptly. The stranger released his grip. What could it be?

"You _are_ Ragar, correct?" The man asked, as Ragar nodded.

"I heard that there is a chance your sister may be alive." The cloak suddenly fluttered, as an elated Ragar jet upwards, wondering if he would see April again. His rash thinking caused him to ignore the improbability of April's revival. He scanned the horizon expectantly.

"Where could she BE? Is April ALIVE?!" He swiveled north, wondering if he could find April where she had died. "Is she this way?!" Ragar blasted off to the north... North City.

"That boy is something else... look at him go. He's almost out of sight already..." The man spoke, sighing. The hood was off by the wind that Ragar had caused. A halo shone brightly, and smooth, green skin with black spots on the cranium were also revealed. The sharp red eyes complemented his smirk, as he watched with amusement at the joyous Sayian boy. "I wonder if the rumors are true: Does this kid has a great potential to survive the chaos that's currently going on?" He paused and stopped smirking. "He must; in order to save Earth from Omega, we need as much help as we can get..."

Ragar cut through the air, wasting no time, while expending energy fast. Finally being able to see the banks and towering structures of North City, Ragar began remembering the tragedy three years prior. The sayian youth shrugged it off, trying not to remember the bad, as he figured he would see April again... After three long years of heartbreak. Would she be the same, or did she age? Would she recognize Ragar? Questions poured out from Ragar's mind, until he could actually hear himself thinking aloud. He stopped abruptly, descending into the heart of the recovering city. It looked different from before, as few buildings were broken anymore, with a lot more people bustling to fix the city, or go about other daily businesses. Ragar was relieved to see more people. He then recalled why he had come here.

Walking up to a man, Ragar spoke: "Have you seen a little girl about my age? Dirty Blond? Blue Parka? A tail like mine?"

"Outta my way, kid! I don't have time for someone like you!" Ragar was nudged aside, and the man walked away, but not before a final word of "Freak" had escaped his lips. Apropos, Ragar stuck his tongue out, flipping a special, specific bird. Luckily, the man didn't catch that, because if he did, he would have been sorry.

"Have you seen a little girl 'round my age?" Ragar asked a woman, as she walked out of a mall. Ragar followed her, as she continued to walk, and explained to her the description of April. The woman kept quiet, as if she was hiding something. She wore a hood and a cloth around her forehead. Strangely enough, no footsteps were heard, even though she was moving. Ragar paid no attention, only focusing on someone who could find his sister.

Someone else was closing in on the two, unknown to Ragar, though the odd woman seemed to notice. Ragar continued, until a weird man came, and grabbed Ragar by the ponytail.

"YOW! Leggo of me, you creep!" Ragar cried.

"Shut up, you dumb brat!" the man yelled. "I'm flirting here!" The woman, hearing this, wasn't very pleased.

"I'm looking for my sister, asshole! What's productive about being a flirt?!" Ragar grew miffed.

"Don't call Due Che an asshole, you gutter kid! No one cares about you or your stupid sister! Get outta here! You and your freaky tail!" The woman grew a bit surprised, seeing the tail for the first time.

"Sh-shut up!" Ragar was beginning to see red, as he heard his sister being mocked. "I should beat you up for mocking April, DOUCHE!"

"It's _Due Che_! And you can't do a thing about it! Because there is no way you can beat me up! What a fucking LAUGH!" Due Che taunted and jeered. He had just crossed the line.

Ragar could only see in blood red. He began shuddering, and his energy crackled in the air. His blue hair flickered yellow, only to remain blue. His tail also flickered yellow, but stopped. The ground began to crack, and Ragar growled. Tears were beginning to form, and he sniffed. "B-bully! Take i-it BACK! TAKE IT BACK!" The woman gazed at the enraged child, surprisingly unfazed. She had blue skin…

Due was terrified, and fled the scene, screaming, "I'M SORRY! DON'T KILL ME!"

Ragar then realized what was happening, stopped, and flew to a different part of town, embarrassed. The woman didn't follow.

"Have you seen my sister, a little girl…" Ragar asked many random citizens afterward, but most ignored him. Others couldn't help.

Ragar flew off east, to the shore, distraught. Sitting there, he wept until midnight. North West was no place for him anymore. He then left, vowing to surpass himself. He would travel the globe, forever training to be the best he can, in dedication to April. He flew in the south west direction, going somewhere he didn't know would be a fateful encounter.


	3. Omega

Ragar was flying southwest, when a white streak lined with pure blackness bumped hard into him. He felt the evil emanating.

The figure halted, turning to the young sayian, with a smile... devilish and crooked. His appearance was unnerving, as it seemed like a fusion of a person and a... dragon?

"Aw, a young sayian flying all alone!" The dragon's voice was even more unsettling, and Ragar tried to process the words, but was so frightened. He seemed to recall the most crucial words, however...

W-what did h-he call me? He thought, even imagining himself studdering. "W-who a-are you? W-what d-do you want?" Ragar asked in terror. He may have been scared, but he would go all out if required.

The disturbing voice replied, puffing out his chest: "I am the cause of this chaos: Omega Shenron!"

"W-what! You did THIS?!" Ragar snapped. Without hesitation, the furious child charged Omega, delivering a mule kick to his chest, and drove the dragon mutation to the ground. The resulting attack left Omega in a small crater. Ragar was about to turn away, when his enemy rose out of the hole unfazed. "What?!" The sayian began to sweat. Omega sneered. Without warning, the monster charged at Ragar. The sayian tried to dodge, however, Omega rotated, catching Ragar in his spikes. Then the usual lightning shock attack coursed through the child's body, stunning him. Ragar could at least move, and promptly used a whole lot of power to fire a large, green sphere at Omega. To Omega's surprise, the energy attack was keeping him at bay. Then, the dragon saw the little boy fly upwards, to apparently launch the true technique.

This is for APRIL! Ragar's mind screamed. He began charging whatever was left of his energy. He tucked his tail in, flipped, and began firing several colorful orbs. Red, green, and blue streaked and merged with the green energy sphere, increasing its size and magnitude. Omega's weaker body couldn't put up a resistance, as the attack was reaching its finale. With a final shout, Ragar threw the last ki blast, which landed inside the master work, forcing Omega to the ground and exploding into a brilliant, multicolor pillar of pure energy. "That was April's Miracle," Ragar said with an intense gaze plastered on his face. Sweat was dripping, mostly from the exhaustion, and his muscles were quite sore.

With that, Ragar then continued on his way southwest, slowly, not knowing what would happen next...

Unknown to Ragar or anyone else, a person had just died. He was tall, and entered the Other World. He wasn't happy, as something had killed him before he set off to where Ragar was. The host that the villain from the depths of Hell used was next to him at the time... training under him. The irony...

Also, a duo were sparring, when they felt a large power surge to the northeast. One was barely impressed, insisting on continuing their training. The other remained shocked, looking in the direction of the struggle. She was eventually convinced to ignore the gut feeling she had been experiencing, and looked away from the source. On a neighboring ledge, a blue parka lay facing the sun.

Omega grimaced in pain. "How could I be beaten by a mere child?!" He used the rest of his energy to heal himself, expecting to pass out, but instead he felt stronger, and his muscles became tight against the gi of his host. The dragon grinned at the power boost, and continued his current pursuit of someone else: the one who defeated him and ended the apocalypse... Leon!


	4. Buu: The Challenge

_Ha! I kicked that demon thing's ASS!_ Ragar thought to himself, as he slowly flew off from the area that he had beaten Omega Shenron. It had taken a lot out of him, but he had avenged his sister. Now April can rest in peace!

Ragar had been flying for quite some time, when he began passing over a large city. The city was still in ruins, and Ragar was unnerved. Wouldn't the city be at least partially rebuilt? Plus, no one was even there. The anxiety rose further when the young saiyan caught a very dark energy somewhere in the maze of cracked and shaken buildings. But Ragar was so very confident from his current victory, that he delved deep into the heart of the city to take on this possible monster. As if he would ever lose, now, right?

The wind was a bit cold. Ragar landed on a random street, combing his finger through his blue hair, looking around. "It must be somewhere..." the saiyan whispered. Suddenly, Ragar felt a terrible energy behind him; but when he turned around, nothing was there. It was when he turned back that he came face to face with a pink demonic thing: Kid Buu.

_What the hell is that thing?_ Ragar thought, but couldn't act before he was punched in the jaw. Ragar punched back, and the two children went into an all out brawl. After a couple hits were exchanged, Buu nabbed Ragar's leg, and threw him into a building. The pink devil then began beating his chest. Bursting from the rubble, the saiyan whelp thrust his fist deep into Buu's gummy face, but to no effect. Buu was unfazed, still beating his chest. _Fuck..._

Ragar kicked Buu hard, sending the chewing gum far. Buu stopped beating his chest, and began to attack, when his saiyan foe pinned one of his legs. Ragar realized this was a mistake when Buu stretched his body and headbutted him in the nose. The kid saiyan reeled back, and then Buu began shoving his gummy fists into Ragar's abdomen and face.

_Damn it! _Ragar thought. _I have to do something quickly!_

Ragar's face lit up when he remembered something. He forced Buu off of him, just long enough to move his arms and spread his fingers wide. There was only one shot at this...

"SOLAR FLARE!" Ragar screamed. Light burst into Buu's unready eyes, and the demon screamed in pain. Ragar used his chance to escape, darting towards somewhere to hide. In moments, Ragar sped to an enclosed space, crouched, and hid in the shadows. _What the heck should I do? That freak kicked MY ass! I'm lucky to be alive!_

His thoughts were interrupted by Buu searching for him... Ragar was scared again. He cupped his hands over his bloody, broken nose. Sweat dripped silently onto the pavement and rock. Ragar took his left hand and wiped his forehead. And he waited...


	5. Buu: The Escape

'Crap...' Ragar thought. Kid Buu was still searching for Ragar, pink smoke whistling out of his head pores, and clearly seething with rage. Firing off red blasts, Buu blew buildings to smithereens, one by one, hoping to kill Ragar.

'I am so dead...' Ragar silently complained, seeing Buu vaporize another skyscraper with relative ease. Ragar was sweating profusely now, until Kid Buu seemed to stop attacking. Then, Buu suddenly fired a Kamehameha at the building Ragar was behind, the saiyan barely dodging the blast at all. He felt his left arm seemingly catch on fire, which was not too far off... The appendage was charred slightly, hanging limp. Plus, Ragar's energy was nearly sapped from dodging the deadly attack, which went off into space by now, and the saiyan could now barely fly at all now.

"Crap... this bites..." Ragar grumbled. "I can barely move at all, and that chewing gum was just playing with me! Will I even completely heal, now?"

The sky was still pretty dark, clouds billowing with evil still. So it was no surprise that an explosion was seen just over the horizon. Ragar looked at the energized dust cloud a long distance away.

"Considering where I'd been today..." Ragar concluded, "I know where I'm not going."

On the other side of the Earth, farther from the explosion's range than Ragar, a young, dirty blond saiyan girl watched as several decent power levels and a big level vanished entirely. An enormous energy signal that spiked reverted to normal, and three big energies moved to that same spot, and it seemed like a standstill, until one of the new arrivals began to clash with the big, evil power. April knew this was terrible, but she could tell that those power levels were beyond her own, by far.

"Mr. Appule, who is that?!" April cried.

"It isn't Frieza. Frieza's much weaker..." Appule frowned. "Which means it is probably a worst case scenario..."

"You still haven't told me who Frieza is, Mr. Appule!" April exclaimed, then whining when the evil power spiked again.

"Sometime you'll learn, April..." Appule assured. "But you won't like it. That is certain."

"So, if this guy or girl's stronger than this Frieza, what does this mean for us?!"

"I'm not sure, but I have no idea if we should know at all..."

Just then, three Saibamen leaped into April's sight, the saiyan acting fast. "Solar Sphere!" she yelled, a ball of energy forming around her right hand, an eerie shadow surrounding the sphere. The saiyaness threw the ki at a saibamen, obliterating it, and then moved the ki to vaporize the other two. However, one dodged it, and charged at April. Keeping her cool, the saiyaness gathered ki from the light around her, and began to glow orange, a shadow around her akin to the "Solar Sphere". Then, April kicked the green creature in the head, decapitating it, and she cringed, vaporizing it entirely.

"April, nice work!" Appule seemed enthusiastic about his new pupil's progress. But the meek saiyaness wasn't exactly keen on killing.

"Uh... th-thanks, Mr. Appule... but I don't like killing, really..." April timidly replied, and balled her hand into a fist, covering her mouth with it.

Appule wasn't surprised, despite his thoughts of 'What kind of saiyan is she, exactly?' and 'She has the opposite of a saiyan's normal personality.'

"Well, let's rest, now, April. We might need to be at top form to defend against whoever that energy is." Appule smiled at the girl, and April frowned back. Then, the two of them flew off to a safer location, and came to a rock tower in the grasslands. April and Appule then fell asleep on top, the purple alien forming a forcefield around them.

Meanwhile, Ragar came to a halt in the air, feeling the powers at war nearby. "Who is that fighting? The dark guy feels strange, like I've seen him before... but he's too different, now. And who are these fighters next to him? They are really strong; maybe they'll beat 'em..." Ragar floated still, and then flew away, again.


	6. Christmas: The Transport

**Ragar Distance Presents:**

**The Distant Snowfall**

**A Christmas Special**

**Directed By: ShinyShiza**

**Written By: ShinyShiza**

…

…

**Guest Appearances By:**

**The Z Gang**

**Jacks**

**Yuken**

**Hisashi**

**Lucy**

**and Kuriza!**

…

…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jacks or Yuken: They are owned by supersaiyaninfinitygohan**

…

**I do not own the Z Gang or Appule: They belong to Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and to the hearts of the anime lovers of previous, current and future generations...**

**Kuriza belongs to Akira Toriyama and his Alternate Universe Mangas!**

…

…

**Claimer: I do own April, Ragar, and Future Tenso.**

**I do own Future Tenshika, Krucum, and Pataarto.**

**I also own Tarta, Pipoda, Rik, and Kray.**

**I also do own Trusal, Dirnupie and Lianne.**

**I also do own Naba, and Paare.**

**This is a nonprofit work of fiction, as well are the proceeding and future chapters of**

_**Ragar Distance.**_

**Please ask for permission to use any characters owned by me. Also ask supersaiyaninfinitygohan that owns Jacks, Hisashi, Lucy, and Yuken! Thank You!**

Yuken looked to the sky, beside Jacks, and holding Bra's hand. The three of them were carefully monitored by (Guess Who?) Vegeta, who is still forever pissed at Yuken, for reasons only the gang know of. Snow was covering the ground, steadily flitting in the wind, and everyone but Yuken was wearing a jacket. They all sat at the cliff's edge (Aside from Vegeta, who was leaning on a rocky outcrop) and looked with wonder at the starry skies.

And just behind them, a familiar little wizard and his warlock father were hiding in the only bushes left on the cold Highlands. "Son, we are going to summon out fighters from multiple dimensions and times to compete for our amusment..." Bibidi snickered.

"Oh, father... This is going to be simply splendid!" Babidi chortled back. Then, the twosome cast their special words: "Paparaapapaara!"

With that, the sky glowed lightly, catching the attention of Bra, Vegeta, Jacks, and Yuken. "What is that?" Yuken asked Jacks.

"No idea... Let's check it out, Yuken! Vegeta, guard Bra!" Jacks replied, signalling what to do. But then, a smaller light began to take shape, falling directly towards the group.

It gradually increased it's velocity, looking like a comet of blue and red. Yuken looked at it for a second, and then cried out: "It's a person!"

It sped right past the two, about to hit Vegeta and Bra. Vegeta acted fast, and charged up ki in a split second, swatting the person away with his left arm. The person hit the snow, skidding to a steamy stop and leaving a furrow in the snow and soil.

"Who is that?!" Bra cried.

"A wimp, Bra. Not even worth our time!" Vegeta spat. The child was visibly unconscious, his right arm bruised, bloodied, burned, and broken (Say that five times fast!). His left arm was bruised, his nose broken, and his turquoise gi ripped everywhere. He was missing his right armband, and his blue hair was tied back with a blood red ribbon, wound up so tight it was like an actual hairband. But his most prominent feature was the brown, furry tail coming from his pants. Everyone gasped.

"A saiyan?" Vegeta questioned as if to prove himself wrong.

"He's hurt, bad!" Yuken exclaimed.

"We need to get him to Dende, right away!" Jacks told Vegeta.

Suddenly, the boy woke up, and, feeling the pain, released an earsplitting scream. Inspecting the racket, Goku and Piccolo, who were nearby, had Goku teleport to the spot. "Whoa! What happened to this kid?!" Goku cried, then looking stern with concern.

"We don't know, Mr. Goku... he came burned like this..." Yuken explained.

"Kakarot, bring the namekian teenager..." Vegeta growled.

"I'll be right back!" Goku nodded, and transmitted to the lookout, and grabbed Dende's hand with an urgency. Mr. Popo was stunned when he saw Goku's sudden appearance. "Hi, Mr. Popo! Be right back!"

The kid was still moaning, forcing back tears as he was feeling his burns touch the snow. Goku transmitted to the scene, and Dende didn't even need an explanation, as he healed the kid, glowing blue and aqua green, and the wounds vanished. As soon as the last scratch closed, the boy jolted up to his feet, looking his body over, and then looking at the strangers before him.

"W-who are you guys?" he asked.

Goku responded first. "Hi, I'm Goku!"

"My name's Yuken!"

"Bra! And this is my dad, Vegeta!" Bra said, pointing to Vegeta.

"Meh..." Vegeta growled.

"Hello, I'm Dende!" Earth's Guardian greeted.

"The name's Jacks, kiddo!" Jacks extended his hand. The kid shook it.

"So what's yours?" Yuken asked with a smile.

"Ragar!" Ragar replied, then asked another question. "Where did all the darkness go, here?"

"Huh?" Yuken asked.

"Oh, that. We cleared that up a while ago," Jacks answered scratching the back of his head.

"Huh? But how did I get from an evil part of Earth to a shining sky part?" Ragar mused, placing his hand on his forehead, palm pressing just above his eyeline. He then looked at the sky. "It looks fine from here."

"But Earth shouldn't have had any ounce of evil swimming around its seas, or soaring in the sky, either," Piccolo deadpanned.

"Huh? That's weird, then. But not as weird as that vortex that appeared in front of my face a while ago..." Ragar mulled it over, then pieced the puzzle together. "I must have jumped to a different dimension!"

"Are you sure?" Yuken asked, wondering how something like that could happen.

"Not in the slightest!" Ragar scratched the back of his head, and laughed a bit. Everyone fell back, anime style.

April had been resting beside Mr. Appule for three hours, now. It had taken a lot out of the two of them to train themselves to the limit, but the results were worth it: April had grown in power much faster than usual, and Mr. Appule said that soon she would be able to surpass him, because of her saiyan blood's special "zenkai".

"So, April?"

"Y-yes Mr. Appule?"

"When you get stronger, and surpass me, I want you to know how proud I am of you."

"T-thank you, Mister Appule! But I don't deserve it..."

"Yes, you do. Your power is admirable, especially for a person from Earth," Appule interjected, placing an arm around April's shoulders. April didn't shrug it off, because she wasn't that kind of person.

Then, April spoke: "I guess I'm okay..."

"You're far too modest, kiddo. You'll understand, someday," Appule sighed. It was very difficult to keep the girl's self esteem up. He'd just have to continue in an hour or so. But would he be able to?

Suddenly, a gust of wind picked up, and a dark violet vortex opened up in front of April and Appule. "W-what?!" "Waah!"

The vortex engulfed the duo, and shattered the pillar they were sitting on. It took around 7 seconds to pass, and then there was one. Appule was dizzy, and grunted one last word: "April...?" He then fell unconscious.

Meanwhile, in another timeline...

Trunks groaned. It was hard to keep up with all the work that involved "saving" people's machines. His mother was helping, but still. And to top it all, he had a bad feeling something was going to strike the Earth. The one he had worked so hard to fix from the demented androids, Seventeen and Eighteen.

But now, the hero had to deal with the crazy jackwagon that was in turn turning Trunks into a basket case: Mr. President of the new Daru Zen Car Corperation. He was blabbing almost forever, and Trunks's anger was apparent. 'Fuck... just shut it, fat ass!' Immediately after he thought it, Trunks felt sort of guilty. He didn't want to turn into his dad. Or at least get his attitude.

"And, now, I would also like to propose that we use your capsule cars at the Dealership! What do you say?"

"It is a good plan," Bulma said. Trunks hadn't been paying attention, as he was new at this business thing, so his mother being there was very fortunate.

"Trunks, would you get the contract?"

"Yeah, sure!"

Trunks took a packet, and gave it to Bulma. The woman smiled. "You are free to train, son!"

"Huh?! Really, mother?!"

"Go have some fun!"

"Thank you," Trunks said, and hugged his mother. Then he ran off, dashing for a hidden launching sight, and began to take off. Then, a wind picked up out of nowhere, and then the sky immediately darkened. Trunks felt a power, and his face hardened. 'Already? Another threat?'

Soon, the wind was tinted violet. It twisted into a true storm, engulfing Trunks with a buzzsaw sound. The saiyan tried turning Super Saiyan, but the twister wasn't affected by the power increase. Trunks then felt dizzy, and blacked out, the twister whirling to the past.

In another time and world, Rik caught Kray's hand, pushing his green-haired friend back inch by inch. In response, Kray kicked his older friend in the chin. "Ow! You're way too powerful now, little buddy!"

"Thanks! Oh, Rik?"

"Yeah?"

"How long do you think it'll take for Mr. Naba and Mr. Paare to come back?"

"No idea. They never told me."

"Oh." The two paused for a minute, and then continued sparring. Above them, a cluster of clouds had formed and began to rumble.

Kray noticed it first. "Is it gonna rain, Rik?"

Rik looked to the sky. "I think so... wait... I don't think clouds are that purple..." His face hardened. "We should find shelter, now..."

"But Rik–"

"Now!"

"Right!"

The twosome sped off, running from the clouds. A twister formed from the center of the billowing, sparking air, and extended towards the kids.

"No way!" Rik shouted. "No fair!"

"How is the twister following us?!" Kray implored, looking behind him as the violet winds were gaining.

"I don't know! Screw running, though! Let's fly!" Rik cried, grabbing Kray's wrist, and shooting off into the sky. Kray soon fired up his own ki, flying beside Rik though his own power. Rik still kept a tight hold on his best friend's hand. The two of them sped up, but the twister's speed excelled their own, and the mere children were overwhelmed by the howling winds. Rik and Kray were getting thrown around like rag dolls, and yelling at the top of their lungs. Rik's head comically slammed into Kray's, sending both of them into unconsciousness, and their limp bodies got swept up, and sucked into another world...

In a farther off time, 124 years in the future...

Tenso had been sparring with his sister, Tenshika, for hours now, and neither side was giving an inch. The two of them were in super saiyan form, and were attacking at supersonic speeds. Shockwaves were the mains signs of their fighting, the raw power giving the air a crackling sound. As well as they were off, Tenshika couldn't help but wonder if something was going to happen, like what transpired with their ancestor, Pataarto, when he had to fight against a foe named Krecia, with help from his friends and father.

'So what about us?' Tenshika thought, blocking a kiai with both arms.

'What about us, what, Ten-Ten?' Tenso asked telepathically. The siblings had a strong bond together. It had never been severed.

"I feel like something is bound to happen, bro," Tenshika replied out loud.

"Actually, I've been feeling the same thing. I don't know what it is, but I feel the same way. It's almost as if what thrill we need is just around the corner," Tenso replied, looking back at his sister, as a purple twister formed from behind them, and reared to strike...

**Hi guys! Here are the power levels of my characters:**

** Ragar (Weakened): 3,000**

** Ragar (Healed): 1,000,000**

** Mr. Appule: 28,000**

** April: 18,000**

** Mirai Trunks: 23,000,000**

** SSJ Mirai Trunks: 230,000,000**

** Rik: 30,400**

** Kray: 30,100**

** SSJ Tenso: 90,000,000**

** SSJ Tenshika: 88,000,000**

** I hope to finish this soon, or something! I meant the special, not the story! I still need to do this story! I want to continue for awhile! So don't rush me!**


End file.
